paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PAYDAY 2 Community Events/@comment-26811432-20150930235522/@comment-25408491-20151001071329
"I don't get how, of all the ridiculous requeriments these milestones have, the one most people bitch about is just raising VA's Twitter followers to 50K?" #Because I'm expected to have a Twitter account to take part. #Because to some extent I quite like keeping my personal life separate from my gaming life. ---- "It doesn't sound bad until you realize that a pretty significant part of that number is fake accounts." (Get comfortable, this got waaaaay longer than I planned for) It's not so much the fake accounts, but the lapsed players. Anecdotally, I've got 22 friends on Steam who've played Payday 2, but only 8 who've played in the past 2 weeks - which is probably representative of the last 3 months in most cases. I encouraged everyone I've introduced the game to to join the Steam group for the free stuff, but quite a lot of them don't play any more - no-one leaves the group though. Just using the Steam achievement stats, you see some interesting things. First of all, only 63.9% of players have put on a mask, so we can assume Steam stats counts purchases/installs rather than actual players. Normalising for that 63.9% base from now on, let's take a look at what happens to actual Payday 2 players... 76% reach level 5, 68% reach level 10, 58% reach level 25, 40% reach level 50, 24% reach level 75 and only 15% reach level 100. (I assume hacks are the reason why more people have reached Infamy I than level 100, so I'm ignoring that.) I'll accept that, according to the achievements, we can only be sure that 35.8% of people who've put on a mask have joined the Steam group, due to the achievements tied to equipping certain bits of kit. Only 12.4% have completed White Xmas on normal (admittedly I know someone who's Infamy 7 who mentioned last night that he hadn't done that one) although I was a little surprised to find that 29% of actual players have done Hoxton Breakout. But only 8.6% of players have killed someone with the shank. Roughly two thirds of the achievements have been unlocked by less than 10% of the number of people who've ever put on the mask. None of the recent DLCs have featured especially easy achievements ("equip XYZ" or "complete X on any difficulty"), but assuming only half of the people who own the DLCs are keen enough/good enough to put the effort in, you're still looking at maybe 5% of the people who ever put on a mask who're still buying and playing PD2 today. If I were to take a guess, I'd say that for all the 2 million members of the community, there are probably more like 100k active players, if that. If you asked me to guess I'd aim for more like the 50k mark. Which, fiiiinaaaaaaaaally going back to the original point, means asking every single one of them to sign up for Twitter and follow the VAs. ---- For the record, Payday 2 isn't exactly inconsistent with other games, I'm seeing around 70-80% of people unlocking the arbitrary first achievement on most games I own, and even stuff like Skyrim "loses" half the players by the time you get to key mid-game objectives like joining one of the two factions and only 10% reach the relatively easy (if time consuming) DLC objectives like exploring locations.